


Two birds one stone

by BirdsWithBrokenWings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsWithBrokenWings/pseuds/BirdsWithBrokenWings
Summary: You're dating Bucky Barnes. You develop a crush on his friend/co worker Natasha Romanov. He offers you a pass for your birthday. You decide why not have them both?





	Two birds one stone

You met Bucky Barnes at the gym. Your attraction to him was immediate. When you asked how he decided he liked you, he said he liked that you lifted weights-and you made the first move. He wasn't used to that. 

Not to say it was easy. You had to build your courage up for two months trying to decide how to do it. You considered asking to work in with him, until you saw how much he was lifting. He could put some champs to shame! You also thought about asking him to spot you, but you weren't sure how well that would work. Eventually you went for the tried and true. You asked him out to coffee.

He said no.

And then the next time you came into the gym (feeling SO embarrassed) he rushed over and asked if you'd give him a second chance. It wasn't hard to agree, even if your pride was a little wounded.

At first your attraction was pretty...physical, and Bucky was a little weird socially. As you got used to his quirks and he opened up more it got easier. As you got to liking Bucky for Bucky and not just his pecs, things got more intense. He spent more and more time over at your place until finally you gave him a key. He still never invited you back to his though, something about his roommates overreacting.

After six months he was spending more place at your apartment than at his own. After eight, you finally met Steve.

You weren't quite sure what to expect when meeting Steve. Bucky had described him as a little overprotective, with a big heart. He forgot to mention he was built like an ox and could make a girl's knees quake. 

The meeting went better than you expected after you got over the shock. When Bucky stepped off to the bathroom, Steve told you if you ever hurt Bucky he would kill you. You believed him. 

Something must have shown on your face as Bucky sent Steve away quickly after that and rarely had him around when you were there. You knew he still talked to and saw Steve plenty, but they were childhood friends and you accepted that. 

As more time passed you met more of Bucky's roommates and friends. It was confusing at times knowing who was which. A hint of jealousy kicked up when you met the redhead Natasha. She was gorgeous and you felt a little insecure sitting across the table from her. While Bucky treated her as a friend, you watched him like a hawk and never once was he staring at her cleavage. You felt a little silly as you got to know Natasha better. Still, there were times YOU were tempted to let your eyes linger on Natasha a little too long, so it never fully left your mind.

At some point Natasha notices and Bucky has a conversation with you about it. At first you fervently deny anything. Then, when you realize he doesn't seem upset or condescending, you admit that maybe you think Natasha is gorgeous. You mean, she terrifies you, but in a good way.

In a halting, not very romantic way that is so Bucky, he asks if you want to fuck her. You are so shocked you don't even know what to say. You take a minute to try and guess what Bucky is thinking, but his face doesn't reveal much.

Eventually he breaks the silence and offers you a pass for your birthday. Honestly, the two of you had never made things official in words, but you hadn't looked at another guy since the second date. When you consider taking Natasha into your bed, you quickly realize it's likely to be the other way around. Frankly, you're nervous.

"Would you join me?" You ask. Bucky considers the question for long enough you consider taking it back before answering.

"Do you really want me to? This is meant to be a gift." He asks.

"I think that might just make it perfect baby. Besides, Natasha is a little scary." You say with a smile. 

Bucky consents and it doesn't come up again until your birthday.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your birthday falls on a Saturday this year and when you wake in the morning, Bucky is watching you with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, birthday girl." He whispers.

"Morning." You respond.

Bucky rolls over on top of you and begins to pull up your nightshirt when you stop him. He looks confused.

"I just need to pee, babe." You say, quickly getting away before things get too much further.

He is waiting for you, rather impatiently if the bulge in his boxers is anything to go by.

"Now can I?" He asks as you get back into bed.

"Of course babe!" You respond.

Bucky bends over to begin rolling up your nightshirt once more. As his fingers skim your skin, you can feel sensation sparkle all the way to your spine. He breaths softly against the crease where you leg meets your body and you shiver.

You fist one hand in his hair while the other finds your right breast and you begin to play with it. At first he mouths at you through your panties, and the teasing begins to drive you wild.

When you don't think you can take anymore, he finally slides your wet panties down your thighs and off your legs. He glides his tongue over your clit and you can't help starting to shake. He tries to steady you, putting a hand on your hip, but it does little good. 

By now, the neighbors probably also know you're having a good morning, but at the moment you don't much care.

Bucky caresses your thighs before sliding his tongue down your slit and he begins to probe into your pussy. You grab tighter in his hair and can't resist bringing your hips up. He laughs, a bit muffled, and continues to take you apart piece by piece. 

As he begins to swirl his tongue you begin to get close and tell him as much. He just continues and pushes you right to the edge of an orgasm before looking up to meet your eyes while making you cum. You shout until the ceiling shakes and he rushes up to muffle you with a kiss. His hand draws you through orgasm and at the end you're a trembling mess. 

When you're quiet once more, he whispers in your ear, "Happy Birthday."

You're sated and happy and feel like your day can't get much better when Bucky tells you to get dressed as you're going out for brunch.

At brunch you're surprised to meet Natasha. Then you remember the conversation you had with Bucky, and begin to blush a deep, scarlet red. Natasha just smiles at this and Bucky puts a hand around your shoulder.

Brunch is...interesting to say the least. It's all you can do to make eye contact with the waiter, but actually ordering? That's too much. You feel like everyone in the restaurant knows what you agreed to. What you basically asked for. 

Your legs are held tight, close together, but you still leak into your panties as Natasha continues to hold your eyes from across the table. She wore a particularly low cut top today, and it feels like you can see all the way to her navel. The blush refuses to leave you for the entire meal.

When the meal is finally over, and you've hardly touched your food, the three of you begin to walk back to your apartment. Fuck! Is it even clean? You're so not ready for this. But as you consider for a split second, asking them to wait, your body tells you waiting is not an acceptable answer. 

Natasha walks up next to the two of you and runs a hand down your side before whispering in your ear. "Hope you wore cute panties for me."

You stumble a bit as you're walking but Bucky holds you up. You don't know if you're going to make it to the apartment at this point. Bucky continues to tow you along as Natasha falls back. You can feel her eyes on you.

When you finally make it back to your apartment, you're getting to eager to be patient. As soon as Bucky has the door shut and locked, you have your shoes off and are trying to get out of your dress. 

Nat goes to help you and her hands are burning hot against your skin. She undoes the zipper so fucking slowly. Bucky just watches, eyes not revealing much. 

When you exhale loudly in frustration over waiting you see the flicker of a smile in your lover's eyes. Natasha finally obliges and slides the dress down past your hips.

Drawing her hands back up your body from your ankles to rest on your hips, she nibbles on your ear and whispers, "I like them." Your panties must be soaked through by now, but when you go to take them off Natasha stops you with a tssk of the tongue. "Not yet, darling." 

She pulls your hand in the direction of the bedroom and you oblige readily. You can hear Bucky padding along behind you.

Once in the bedroom, Natasha finally pulls off her shirt. Underneath you see that she wears a corset-like black bra. It makes you weak at the knees. Bucky stays close by and when you look at him excitedly he can't help but smile back. 

"On the bed!" Natasha surprises you with the sudden order. It's easy to cooperate, and you're quickly kneeling on the bed, staring back at the two of them.

Natasha crawls up with you and in a gentler voice says, "On your back."

You slide down onto your back and rearrange your legs. Soon after, Natasha is on top of you and her body heat it wonderful. 

"Close your eyes for me." She whispers close in your ear. You look for a second at Bucky, but when he nods, you look back at her before obliging and closing your eyes. 

It's strange, in the dark, having to guess what is going on. For a second you want to reach out, when Natasha's heat is removed from you, but she is soon back without the jean material in the way. You go to feel her panties, but she stops you, grabbing your hands and crossing them over your head.

"Not today, darling. Today, you just listen and enjoy." She says, squeezing lightly on your wrists before letting them go. You leave them there and arc up into her touch. You are so ready for this. It is hard to be patient.

In the now dark quiet, you can still hear Bucky's shoulder whirring from somewhere to the left of you. It is comforting to know he is there. It might be hard to trust Nat with your eyes closed without him.

Any concerns you had melt away as Natasha begins to massage your breasts and pulls your bra up further on your torso and out of the way. The pressure is still there from the band, and it feels like one more thing holding you down onto the bed.

As her hands trail down your stomach and closer to your pelvis, you inhale heavily and can smell her perfume mixing with the scent of your home. Well, that and the smell of your arousal. 

You kick your legs open a little further in invitation, getting a laugh from Natasha. She pretends to oblige, but instead only teases, running her fingers along the hem of your panties. You buck up into her hands and she pushes your pelvis back down into the bed with another quiet tssk. You try your best to still your hips, but when she switches to the seams around your legs you can't help but twitch. 

Finally, she plays with the seam running horizontally almost across your clit. You moan and wiggle your hips, hoping she'll go just a bit higher.

"All in good time. All in good time." Natasha says.

She runs a finger across the fabric over your clit and the slight bit of pressure is almost too much. You want to grind into her touch, but work hard to still your hips.

"Tell me what you want." She whispers, leaning over your body so you can feel her heat covering more of you.

"More." You say, holding as still as you can. Your arms are still crossed up over your head, almost forgotten, until you consider pulling her in closer. As though she can sense this, she pulls back and removes her finger from your clit. You whine in disappointment, and all she does is laugh.

Much to your relief, her fingers return and she slips them under the hem of your panties to pull them down. You lift your hips to make it easier and she rewards you with a kiss just above your navel.

Finally you can feel her fingers directly on your vulva. Her fingers seem almost cold now, but they travel easily on your skin amongst your slick. 

You hear another zipper open and you get scared for a moment before remembering that Bucky is even in the room. You smile when you realize the effect you're having on him. You press into Nat's fingers and give a good moan. She allows it this one time, probably knowing you're putting on a show. 

Then, she leans over you once more and begins to bite at your neck and jawline. She slides her ringed fingers along you clit and pussy for a while before sliding first one finger, then a second easily in. The rings are firm and cool against your walls, but she had the sense not to wear any with stones. It's a sensation you've never felt before as bucky never wears jewelry.

While she slowly draws her fingers in and out, she moves down to your breast with her tongue, and curls it over you nipples. You're getting close by now, but can't find words to tell her that. Instead you just moan and try to focus on keeping your hips still for her.

You can hear Bucky's hand on his cock and his breathing is getting labored. You press your wrists harder back into the bed and arch up into Nat.

Her lips leave your breasts and for a moment you feel cold, then you feel her tongue on your clit and you know it's over. Within seconds, with her fingers still going, you cum and you're shaking. As moan louder and louder, you can hear Bucky's hand moving faster and faster. He joins you in a couple grunts but doesn't finish. 

When you're done, Nat leans over you once more to tell you to open your eyes. Bucky is all worked up and Nat is still cool as a cucumber. Natasha lets you sit up, and asks,  
"How was it?"

You don't have words to answer her, so you just blush with a small "Thank you."

"Looks like Bucky's not quite there. Feel ready for a little more fun?" Nat asks.

Your body is shaking and you can feel your eyelids drooping, but Bucky looks close and you just don't want this day to end.

"Sure." You smile, and Bucky is quickly on the bed with the two of you. Nat motions for you to turn around so your back is to her and she slides in close behind you when you comply.

Her hands go to playing with your breasts and Bucky can hardly contain himself. He goes in for a sloppy kiss and you're happy to give it to him. You run your hands up and down his back, gripping the muscles there and pulling him closer.

"You ready?" Bucky asks, lust heavy in his eyes.

You nod, and he pulls himself in close between your legs. Nat continues to massage and play with your breasts. They edge right on sore, but this all feels so good.

When Bucky finally enters you, you let your head fall back on Nat's shoulder and she begins to nip and lap at your neck. Again, it's almost too much, but you're there, and you're there with Bucky. It all feels too good.

Bucky doesn't last long, but neither do you. He finishes with a strangled shout and goes down on you to bring you up over the edge. With Nat at your neck and your breasts, and Bucky eating you out, it takes less than a minute for you to cum for the third time that day. 

Somewhere in the haze since your last orgasm, Nat has gotten dressed again and is about to leave.

"You don't have to go, you know." You say.

Nat smiles and responds, "Thanks, but I still have work to do today. Happy birthday darling!"

She closes the bedroom door behind her and you snuggle in closer with Bucky.

"I think that's my best birthday yet." You say, happily.

"Hope you don't expect me to top it next year." Bucky says with a small grin.

You smile, but secretly inside you consider what you should ask for next year. Wow.


End file.
